Mario Party Generations Version 2.0
Mario Party Generations Version 2.0 is a remake of Mario Party Generations and realesed a month after version 1.0. It features the boards from Mario Party 1-9. Story and Cutscenes In the Party Mode, it tells a story about Bowser taking over time! Party Mode Intro In the time of Mario Party, Mario and his friends defeat Bowser 11 times and save the party. (In Mario's house) Mario: Another party done. Well done you guys! Luigi: Well Mario, we are always together for you. (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Wario and Donkey Kong see a dark light and photos from the book come out) Bowser (voice): Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Present time over, fools! Prepare to be blown into the past! (Mario looks at the sky and sees his Rainbow Castle from the first and jumps in it) Peach: Mario? Mario!! (Mario's head pops out of the photo) Mario: It's okay Peach, we can jump in the photos and see our past. Luigi: Like my Engine Room? Yoshi: And my Tropical Island? Peach: And my Birthday Cake? Donkey Kong: And my Jungle Adventure? Wario: And my Battle Canyons? Mario: Yes! Now come on. We need to stop Bowser! (Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Wario jump into the Mario's Rainbow Castle photo) Bowser's Magma Mountain Photo (After the six finish the last board) Mario: Thanks for helping me. Bowser (voice): Ha ha ha ha ha ha! My my. (Bowser flies in on his Koopa Clown Car) Bowser: Six photos back in the book and back to normal! Peach: Stop Bowser, what are you doing? Bowser: I'll bring out the big guns with my first board. (Bowser raises his staff and pull all six into his Magma Mountain photo) Enernal Star Photo (Player 1 defeats Bowser) Bowser: No fair! Why did you defeat me? Winning Player: You're mean, and I know that is true. Which dosen't make any sence. (The other 5 heroes come in as Bowser jumps in his Koopa Clown Car) Bowser: This isn't over! I'll be back to you. (Bowser flies off to the Enernal Star photo) Mario: I never saw that photo in the book. Peach: Who cares, we need to stop Bowser! (The six jump into the photo) Boss Fight: Bowser #1 and Koopa Kid (The winner of Enernal Star comes upon Bowser) Winning Player: Alright Bowser! If you want to advoid the greatest beat down ever, you better give up now! Bowser: Give up? So soon? I've just begun! Ladies and Villains, meet Koopa Kid! Koopa Kid: Thank you! I'll get you this time. Winning Player: Oh it's on! (He/She jumps up at Bowser and Koopa Kid) Mario Party 1's Ending (The seven stars of the past photos combine and bash into Bowser and Koopa Kid into another photo. The Enernal Star then comes back together as well as the photo!) Peach: The photo has been restored guys. Luigi: The stars has reunited in peace! Mario: We don't have time for this we need to stop Bowser. (The Pirate Land photo appeared under Mario's feet) Mario: What's this? Wario: Western Land? Space Land? Pirate Land? Mystery Land? Horror Land? Yoshi: Now this is weird! Mario: Yeah, this could be deja-vu all over again! Bowser Land Photo Mario: That's was fun! Luigi: You said it. (Bowser comes in on his Koopa Clown Car) Bowser: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Enjoyed your game of dress up? Peach: What? Bowser: No matter. My new photo will get you! (He pulls out the Bowser Land photo! Koopa Troopa appeared with Toad) Koopa Troopa': Stop Bowser!'' ''Bowser: Not you!'' '''Toad: Peach? Peach: Toad? Wario: This ends now. (The eight jump into the photo) Boss #2: Metal Bowser Koopa Troopa: I'm sorry for not obeying you Bowser. Please don't hurt me! Bowser: It's too late now! (The shadow of the winner appears) Bowser: Huh??? Who's that? Over there??? Koopa Troopa: Just in time. Bowser: Mario/Luigi/Peach/Yoshi/Wario/DK! So you've come for me, huh? Well I'll show you! (The winner advoids Bowser's fire breath and grabs his tails, but Bowser turns into Metal Bowser) Bowser: I now have the weight of 10 selves!!! I cannot be thrown! (The winner is ready to give up when Toad and the other 5 players appear) Toad: We're behind you! Take this star!!! (The winner takes the power of the star and is now 10 times as strong) Bowser: Try as you might! You'll never do it! Daisy and Waluigi (The winner grabs Bowser and swings him by his tail and toss him into space. Bowser comes back and loses his metal abilty) Bowser: Crud! ??? (Daisy): You're goose is cooked Bowser! Mario: Wait, that sounds like Daisy. Waluigi: ...and Waluigi! Daisy: Get out of this Waluigi. (Wario sees the Chilli Water photo) Luigi: Come on guys let's a go! (The eight jump into the photo) Waluigi's Island (After Chilli Waters, Deep Blooper Sea, Spiny Desert, Woody Woods and Creepy Cavern; Mario and his pals meet up with Bowser again) Peach: Bowser! Bowser: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's right. I'm back! Waluigi: Easy as pie. (Bowser screams and runs away) Wario: Nice one bro. Waluigi: Thanks. Hey! That photo takes place on my island. Shall we? Mario: Yes, we will! (The eight jump into the photo) Boss #3: Millenium Star (The winner celerbrates his/her victory, as the Millenium Star came in out of nowhere and hits hin/her!) Millenium Star: Not so fast! You still have one battle left here. Winning Player: That's it! I'm tired of you hitting me and my friends. Now you gonna get it! Millenium Star: Try it. You'll never win! The Real Millenium Star Winning Player: You're finished Millenium Star! ???: You did well. (The Real Millenium Star appears) Real Millenium Star: You're skills are good. That faker is really mad huh? Peach: You bet. Mario: But he didn't had a chance. Real Millenium Star: Goodbye my friends! (The Millenium Star leaves) Wario: Looks like the Real Millenium Star has somewhere to go. Daisy: You guys fix quite bit of the book! (Show the pages from Mario's Rainbow Castle to Waluigi's Island) Yoshi: You're doing great Mario! Mario: Thanks, look. It's Toad's Midway Madness! Donkey Kong: Well what are we waiting for? (The eight jump into the photo) Bowsers's Gnarly Party Photo (After Toad's Midway Madness, Koopa's Seaside Soiree, Goomba's Greedy Gala, Boo's Haunted Bash and Shy Guy's Jungle Jam; Koopa Kid comes up to Bowser in Mario's house) Koopa Kid: Bowser, Mario and his team are after us! What should we do? Bowser: Don't worry I have the big guns this time! (Mario and his friends jump out of the Shy Guy's Jungle Jam photo) Mario: Bowser, this madness stops now! Daisy: This has gone too far. Bowser: Prepare to end this! (The eight heroes are sucked into the photo of Bowser's Gnarly Party) Bowser: Wish me luck Koopa Kid! Koopa Kid: Good luck... wait! What?! (Bowser punches Koopa Kid far away and jumps into the photo) Boss #4: Bowser #2 (The winning player comes to Bowser's Lava Cube Planet. Two Koopa Kids appear) Koopa Kid #1: Welcome to your doom! Koopa Kid #2: I can't believe this is finally it. Koopa Kid #1: Me too. Koopa Kid #2: Will you shut up? Koopa Kid #1: No, you shut up! Koopa Kid #2: No, you shut up! Bowser (voice):WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!?!?! (The winner makes it to Bowser) Bowser: Ha ha ha! Mario/Luigi/Yoshi/Peach/Wario/DK/Daisy/Waluigi! Long time no see! If winner is Mario/Luigi/Peach/Yoshi/DK/Wario: Bowser, I knew it was you! If winner is Daisy/Waluigi: What? We never met yet! Bowser: Time for me to crush you like a bug! Boo Saves the Winner! (Bowser falls to the ground after being defeated) Bowser: Four defeats in a row! How dare you?! (Bowser breaths fire on the winner!) Bowser: Now, the winner is toast! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! (When the smoke clears, the only thing was some burnt stains) Bowser: What! Impossible! ??? (Boo): Hey Bowser! (The screen goes up to Boo holding the winner) Boo: Looking for this? Winning Player: Boo, you saved my life! Bowser: Trater! Koopa Kid... a hero?! (The winner and Boo exit the photo) Peach: Wow! That was crazy in there. Luigi: Four down, seven to go! (The heroes see Koopa Kid coming their way) Koopa Kid: My head hurts... All: KOOPA KID? Koopa Kid: Don't worry about me... nobody does... Mario: What do you mean? Koopa Kid: Well... Bowser leaved me behind! Wario: Oh no! Daisy: That's horrible! Koopa Kid: Yeah, he gave me these. (Photos of Toy Dream, Sweet Dream, Future Dream, Raibow Dream, Undersea Dream and Pirate Dream) Boo: Wow, photos from the past! Toad: May I come along Daisy: Sure Toad. (The 11 jump into the Toy Dream Photo) Bowser Nightmare Photo Bowser: Welcome to my nightmare! Koopa Kid: Bowser? Boo: This ends now! Bowser: You think you can beat me? Well, I'll stop you! Mario: We need to get into the Bowser Nightmare photo to stop him. Peach: Let's go! (The heroes jump into the photo) Boss #5: Bowser #3 Toadette and Towering Treetop Photo Infernal Tower Photo Boss #6: Bowser's Pit Room Cars oh My! Bowser's Castle Photo Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Wario *Donkey Kong *Daisy (From 3rd) *Waluigi (From 3rd) *Toad (From 5th) *Boo (From 5th) *Koopa Kid (From 5th) *Toadette (From 6th) *Birdo (From 7th) *Dry Bones (From 7th) *Blooper (From 8th) *Hammer Bro (From 8th) *Koopa Troopa (From 9th) *Shy Guy (From 9th) *Kamek (From 9th) Board Photos Page 1 *Mario's Rainbow Castle *Luigi's Engine Room *Peach's Birthday Cake *Yoshi's Tropical Island *Wario's Battle Canyons *DK's Jungle Adventure *Bowser's Magma Mountain *Eternal Star (Boss: Bowser and Koopa Kid) Page 2 *Pirate Land *Western Land *Space Land *Mystery Land *Horror Land *Bowser Land (Boss: Metal Bowser) Page 3 *Chilly Waters *Deep Blooper Sea *Spiny Desert *Woody Woods *Creepy Cavern *Waluigi's Island (Boss: Millenium Star) Page 4 *Toad's Midway Madness *Koopa's Seaside Soiree *Goomba's Greedy Gala *Boo's Haunted Bash *Shy Guy's Jungle Jam *Bowser's Gnarly Party (Boss: Bowser's Cube Lava Planet) Page 5 *Toy Dream *Sweet Dream *Future Dream *Rainbow Dream *Undersea Dream *Pirate Dream *Bowser Nightmare (Boss: Bowser's Frightmare) Page 6 *Towering Treetop *Faire Square *E. Gadd's Garage *Snowflake Lake *Castaway Bay *Clockwork Castle *Thirsty Gulch *Astro Avenue *Infernal Tower (Boss: Bowser's Pit Boss) Page 7 *Town *Desert *Seaside *Horror *Snow *Forest *Bowser's Castle (Boss: Bowser's Trap Floor) Page 8 *Grand Canal *Pagoda Peak *Pyramid Park *Neon Heights *Windmillville *Bowser's Enchanted Inferno (Boss: Bowser's Lovely Lift) Page 9 *DK's Treetop Temple *Goomba's Booty Boardwalk *King Boo's Haunted Hideaway *Shy Guy's Perplex Express *Koopa's Tyocoon Town *Bowser's Warped Orbit (Boss: Bowser with a Clown Car/SuperStar Showdown) Page 10 *Wiggler's Garden (Boss: Piranha Plant) *Toadette's Music Room (Boss: Whomp) *DK's Stone Statue (Boss: Dry Bowser) *Kamek's Library (Boss: Kamek/Magikoopa) *Bowser's Pinball Machine (Boss: Bowser's Block Party) Page 11 *Toad Road (Boss: Lakitu and Wiggler) *Bob-omb Factory (Boss: Whomp and King Bob-omb) *Boo's Horror Castle (Boss: Dry Bowser and King Boo) *Blooper Beach (Boss: Cheep Cheep and Blooper) *Magma Mine (Boss: Spike and Chain Chomp) *Bowser Station (Boss: Bowser Jr. and Bowser's Block Battle) Page 12 *Final Strech (Final Boss: Ultra Bowser) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:2013 Category:Kirby Lover7485 Games Category:Kirby Lover7485